Early staple forming machines that used bulk wire were hand operated and were commonly used for binding magazines or sections of books. For most applications, bulk wire staple forming was eventually replaced by the preformed staple, the most common example of which is the desk stapler which uses preformed staples which are joined together into a rigid stick form. Many commercial stapling tasks also employ preformed staples, some of which are of a very large size. Machines which employ preformed staples only hold a limited supply (300-500) which must be periodically replenished. For large industrial stapling applications, the lost time in reloading the stapling machines can severely impact production. The preformed staple costs and production time lost in reloading tends to add a heavy financial burden to the overall production cost. In order to reduce these labor and material costs, the inventors of the present invention have developed a new staple forming and driving machine that employs bulk wire in roll form to provide approximately 50,000 to 100,000 staples from a single roll.